Terror Dragon
" Feel the hopelessness and fear " Terror Dragon is a 5-star Creature of the Mortii faction. Has a role as a physical damage dealer benefited from Warlust 9. But on the contrary, built in with high HP make his Warlust somewhat not so useful once he hit his target. Acquiring This Card Terror Dragon can be found in Gem Bag, Coupon Bag, Maze, Lucky Spin, Gauntlet, Guild Map & Mortii Booster Skills * Stoneskin''' - '''Grants protection from Instakill, Retreat, and Disposal. * Reflect 8 - Reduces Magic DMG recieved by 40% and returns 40% plus 240 Direct DMG back to attacker. The direct DMG back to the attack is difficult to mitigate and will not trigger any effects except Poison Ivy's Thorns Skill. * Warlust 9 - Increases ATK by 135% if the enemy Creature's HP is higher. Pictures Terror Dragon creature card.png Terror_Dragon.jpg Power Chart Melding There's many option if you want to give him 4th skill, just like melding page suggest but this creature somehow a bit tricky if you meld him in regards choosing the best meld for him. * Disposal - Disposal suits for Terror Dragon since he has Stoneskin which will protect him of getting disposed by another Disposal card. Place Disposal on him just like have a offensive Hanuman in your deck. The downside though, you need to get rid of another 5 star creature like Hanuman or Balthazar just for him which is pretty shame though. * Battleblow - Probably the best option for Terror Dragon, having battleblow definitely helps him to get rid of his opponent more quick and also because Terror Dragon have a nice HP pool, it make Warlust rarely activated. So, Battleblow will help him in the matter to pump his ATK. * Frost Armor - Since Terror Dragon got a little nice protection from magic attack, it's fair enough said if he got protection from physical damage. * Life Sap - Combination of Life Sap and Warlust will make him just like Panther Chief. What makes him a bit tricky for melding is his skill not that standout. Even though he got meld, somehow it's still left a hole for him. Because of this, there's not so many player decided to meld him. And his original skill it's not too good for being a Master to be melded. Strategies and Tactics Terror dragon it's not too good if you brought him into pvp battle, the high pool of health somehow a bit disappointing. But,it's an awesome guild map destroyer. Meld him with battleblow8 and combine with berserk,war hungry and battlecry it could go over 90k damage. One other thing that makes Terror Dragon good for guild map it's his Stoneskin ability, since map 3 and on you will encounter many type of card which possesed Retreat or Disposal skill. With atk point that could reach almost 100k it is a valuable addition to player deck in guild map. Category:Recycle Carrier Category:Revive Carrier Category:Tank Creatures Category:Frost Armor Carrier Category:Battleblow Carrier Category:Life Sap Carrier